


Imprisoned by Falmer

by auricolet



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blackreach (Elder Scrolls), Breeding, Capture, Dwemer - Freeform, F/M, Mage, Mages Guild, Mind Control, Other, Skyrim - Freeform, enslavement, falmer - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet
Summary: A mage seeking knowledge in Dwemer ruins is captured by the denizens who dwell there and subjected to their whims.CW for non-consensual sexual content
Kudos: 20





	Imprisoned by Falmer

Laure hadn’t really wanted to go on such an “adventure”. Arentus had talked to her into, leading her from High Rock to Skyrim, in search of ancient Dwemer artifacts.

“It’ll be just us, exploring empty ruins, chock full of information! Imagine the possibilities!”

Arentus had been a fool, and she knew she was too. But Arentus didn’t have to live with the brunt of his folly. Arentus was dead.

She was beginning to wish that she was too.

The Falmer had come upon their make-shift camp, unguarded - they hadn’t even taken night shifts. And two mediocre mages stood no chance against these silent killers. She watched as her companion died from the poisoned arrow, while they bound her hands and feet and dragged her deeper and deeper into the caverns. She had been dosed with some sort of poison, she was unsure of what kind, but she had been unable to move, unable to process the time that had passed as she was carried further into the ruins. Further than she or Arentus had dreamt. When she saw the awning of Blackreach she was in awe of its beauty, but as they slowed she could only anticipate what would become of her, as they neared a central area and the Falmer became much more numerous.

Here it was far more organized and clean. And she saw glimpses of other men and mer, even a khajiit, before being locked in a small parapet, a secluded room, and tied to the wall by some unknown fiber. Laure waited, though unsure of how long, beginning to feel hunger and thirst, a little delirious as long as it had been. A throng of Falmer came to her, lead by what appeared to be the first female she had seen among them, and the female, perhaps a shaman, spoke in a rasping, foreign tongue while she pointed to several of the others with her, before the majority of the party left.

Two remained, both clearly male, as they were stripped down to nothing. One untied her, and grasped her arms tightly, holding her immobile, while the other pulled her robes from her body, tossing them aside. Despite their blindness, they were fairly adept and dispatched all barriers to her body in short time. She tried to struggle away, and was held tighter, the bony hands and sharpened nails digging into her flesh, while guttural voices berated her.

The Falmer was not gentle, and seemed intent on completing business, bringing his now erect cock to her sex. It pushed its way in, until buried completely inside of her, pulsing gently within her. The Falmer took hold of her hips as the other kept her arms locked, and used them as leverage as he rhythmically shoved his cock in and out, building speed slowly. Laure cried out, eventually whimpering as the pain persisted, but dulled, and the Falmer continued, until he made one hard push, and she felt herself filled with his essence.

Her back then hit the cold, stone floor of the room, as she was released. Laure tried to curl up, away from the creatures, but was handled again, as they switched places, the other male now bringing his erection toward her, and using her again. This time, she was already swollen and tender from the previous Falmer, and her body began to quiver in a mix of pain and unwanted pleasure. The first Falmer held her arms, though now more propped her up than restrained her, as she had very little fight left in her. As the second Falmer began his ascent to climax, she felt herself growing tighter, feeling a sensation building within her as well. The Falmer came, filling her now with his cum, and collapsed on top of her, its bald head over her breasts and its cock still large, inside of her. Her hips twitched involuntarily and her breathing was ragged as she laid there, silently, while the first said something the the second, and finally separated them.

Laure was given a paltry bowl of unidentifiable stew and a strange cup of water - which tasted as if it was laced with something, but at the moment she did not care what it was - she was too deprived to question the source of the food and drink she was granted.

* * *

The Falmer returned to her over several more nights, spaced out over every two to three days, before she was finally released to a larger room, shared with three other women. One was clearly quite pregnant - and as she walked in, the others looked on blankly, empty.

One, close to her own age, approached her.

“What do they want with us?” Laure asked her.

“Falmer do not breed rapidly on their own… they want to build their ranks.” At Laure’s horrified expression, the woman shrugged solemnly. “Be glad you are here… and not one who has to help the Charaus…”


End file.
